Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to paging an access terminal.
Introduction
A wireless communication network may be deployed over a defined geographical area to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within that geographical area. In a typical implementation, access points (e.g., corresponding to different cells) are distributed throughout a network to provide wireless connectivity for access terminals (e.g., cell phones) that are operating within the geographical area served by the network.
As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance. To supplement conventional network access points (e.g., macro access points), small-coverage access points may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage or other coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage access points may be referred to as, for example, femto access points, femto cells, home NodeBs, home eNodeBs, or access point base stations. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In some cases, one or more local services may accessible by a small-coverage access point. For example, an access point may be connected to a local network that supports one or more of a local computer, a local printer, a server, Internet access, or other services. In such cases, it may be desirable to enable an access terminal access these local services via the small-coverage base station. For example, a user may wish to use his or her cell phone to access the Internet via the local network.
Conventionally, an access terminal is paged by the network when a packet destined for the access terminal arrives in the network. However, a packet destined for the access terminal from a local service may bypass the operator's network. Consequently, a need exists for effective techniques for paging an access terminal in the event a packet arrives for the access terminal from a local service.